Pirates and Patriots
by mreyn76
Summary: Elinor Hayes' father is afraid she is too concerned with the American Patriot cause. His Loyalist beliefs lead him to move his family to the Caribbean, which is teeming with "Tories". As disgruntled as Ellie is, she finds herself falling for one of the King's loyalist servants. How will she reconcile her Patriot stance with the Commodore's conservative lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is something I'm trying. Key word: trying. I haven't written fanfiction in about three years and my schedule is usually packed. I'll try for a chapter twice a week. Key word: try. But, no guarantees. I'm a senior in high school this year and decided for some reason I was going to take three AP course and do like, five extracurriculars. Such is life.

I am super excited about this story. I know, I know, PotC is set probably twenty years before the 1770s, or more. Key word: probably. Creative license. Skewed interpretation. Hopeful denial. Call it what you will. This story starts in 1775.

I am a huge American History (Read: American History. Hear: American Revolution,) freak and I just thought it would be really fun to put Norrington in the same room with a Revolutionary. I guess we will all find out how he feels about -that-.

I claim nothing in this story as being of my own creation except the fabrication of Elinor Hayes and her immediate family. All else belongs to its respective owners.

Enjoy the story. Have fun. I hope you like Ellie.

* * *

Port Royal was usually swarming with crowds of citizens going about their day. However, Commodore Norrington thought, today was a rather unimpressive day. The skies were darkened with rain clouds. It was nothing serious, no storm. Just enough to amp up the wind and block out the sun. It would drizzle soon, but that was all. He listened to the confident clicking of the hard soles of his boots as he hurried across an empty courtyard to the door of a small manor. It was unnamed as of now and hardly just finished. Nothing spectacular, nothing like the mansions of Lord Beckett and Mr. Swann but it was elegant in its scope and rather pretty. The landscapers were hauling away buckets of dirt and planting ferns when he flew up the steps of the front door and knocked lightly.

A harried servant tore open the door and exhaled painfully. "Commodore, thank goodness you are here! The Hayes should be arriving any moment!"

"Thank you," He nodded, stepping into the foyer and watching as the servants and movers rushed through the halls with furniture and decorations. "Has Lord Beckett been by?" He asked, twisting around to catch the servant before she disappeared.

She stopped dead, holding up her skirts. "This morning, he said to tell you that he expects the best of you in greeting his cousins and regrets that he cannot make it." She curtsied and then scurried off into one of the many hallways.

_That is just like him._ Commodore James Norrington rolled his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back, strolling past the grand staircase and into the nearest hall. The Hayes were of near relation to Beckett and were moving to Port Royal from the New England shore. They were wealthy merchants, James understood, and apparently had better prospects at Port Royal. Not to mention, James speculated, the colonies are heating up with tension that could potentially endanger Mr. Hayes' livelihood...He thought that perhaps moving a family across the Atlantic over a possible few battles was a little rash - the colonists would not dare rebel...  
He found himself standing in a large office, dominated by a giant oak desk in the center and three giant windows on the left wall. Outside, rain drops began to hit the cobblestone and a carriage was rolling up the street. James hurried out of the office and called the servants to stand on the front steps, taking his place in front of them as the carriage rolled up.

The coachman slid off the bench and opened the door, standing at attention as a portly man stepped out and helped his buxom wife to the ground. Neither of them were unattractive but they did not look their wealth. James tried to put his presuppositions aside and not assign that to their being from the northern colonies. He had heard they were all rather plain...rougher in appearance...not as refined. The coachman helped a young girl, probably seven if the commodore had to guess, out of the carriage and a boy about her age hopped out after her.

"You must be Commodore Norrington, my cousin said you would be the one to greet us, I am honored, Sir, to be greeted by such a fine servant of the King." Mr. Hayes bowed shortly and replaced his hat. "And may I present my wife and my three kids," He turned to motion toward his family, all the while James was thinking he had not noticed a third child, but as he looked behind the man he saw a young lady gripping the coachman's arm with an iron grasp as she stepped out onto the ground before lurching on the poor man's shoes and dropping like dead weight.

"Miss Hayes!" The coachman exclaimed, throwing his arms around the girl's waist to keep her from falling into her own vomit.

"She got sick on the boat ride over here..." Mr. Hayes explained apologetically. "Do get her inside and out of this heat..."

The coachman was much too old to carry the girl and the servants were too timid to step up. James took the girl from the driver, lifting her in his arms and carrying her quickly up the steps. "Someone clean that up!" He barked.

"Just, place her in the drawing room..." Ms. Hayes directed, walking in step with the Commodore and motioning him into the closest room where the only furnishing so far was a small sofa. James gently placed the limp body on the cushions and backed away respectfully. Out of the entire family, the elder girl was the only one who was not plain. She still had, perhaps, the callous edges of the New England farm culture, something in the shape of her frame suggested a pioneering spirit, when even limp her body seemed fit, but despite her lack of noble appearance, she was beautiful. She breathed softly as a maid fanned her face, her lips parted softly, her face pale from the sickness.

"She has always gotten sick at sea," Mr. Hayes admitted, "She dreaded the trip here, we tried to comfort her and the doctor swore he had gotten the medicine right...some people just are not made for water..."

James raised his right eyebrow._ So you brought her to a port?_ He refrained. "So it seems." The girl's eyes began to flutter and she turned her head, groaning softly as she forced her eyelids apart and blinked a few times, letting the world come into focus.

"There is my darling!" Mr. Hayes bellowed as the maid helped her sit up. "Commodore, I would like you to meet my eldest daughter Elinor Hayes." He stepped away from the sofa and Norrington took the girl's cold hand.

"My pleasure, Miss Elinor." James pressed his lips lightly to her hand and she pushed herself off the couch, quite steady. "And you are recovered, I see."

"Yes...almost." She nodded, "And I go by Ellie, Commodore..?"

"Norrington." He smiled, meeting her pale blue eyes.

"My pleasure," She curtsied with what little grace she could maintain in her state and then smiled sweetly, trying desperately to hide a blush. "I suppose you would be so kind as to forget my...mishap earlier."

"Of course." He grinned and winked, sending Ellie's stomach into a whole new kind of sickness. Norrington released her hand and stepped away, turning to Mr. Hayes.

"If you will be needing anything at all, send for me at all hours, it will not be a bother." And with a bow he left the manor.

Ellie sank back onto the sofa and locked eyes with her little sister Joanna who was smirking. Ellie glared at her.

"You just, completely lost it! You just bluerrrrggheeed all over the place!" Joanna exclaimed, motioning wildly as she paced the floor. Servants dressed their beds and placed their clothes in chests and wardrobes, smiling as she spoke. Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Enough, Joanna!" She shouted, dropping on top of the bed and staring gloomily at the ceiling. All in all, she had done more embarrassing things in front of more attractive people. Not that the Commodore was not exceptionally handsome, it was only that she had been there, done that, and was used to revisiting the experience. What was really bothering her was how far she was from the green New England fields. Already, she missed the air of the grass, the smell of the livestock...the mystery of the untamed woods and the smoke rising from the tree tops in the distance...the imminent danger of the frontier...except...her family was far from being frontiersmen...now it seemed, though, that the option had been taken from her. Ripped from her hands...and worst of all, though she had denied her family's Tory allegiance long ago and swore herself to the Patriot cause - she was surrounded now by the King's loyalist settlers...completely torn from the revolutionary thoughts of her countrymen...She was almost entirely certain her father had caught on to her and that this entire move was her fault.

"Well! You should have seen yourself! 'I do pray you will forget my complete idiocy!'" She mocked, singing in a high falsetto and batting her eyelashes. Ellie rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at her little sister.

"Get lost, would'ya?"

"Ow!" Joanna sneered. "Fine. I'll go find Henry."

"And don't forget we have that ball tonight...with the whosawhatit-Swanns. With the Swann family. Do find Miss Anna and make sure she has laid out your pink dress...and wear a blue ribbon..." Elli mused over her sister's appearance. "You'll look lovely."

"Okay!" Joanna skipped out of the room to go find their nanny and left Ellie in complete silence - besides the soft movements of the servants still furnishing the room. She grabbed another pillow and pressed it to her face, groaning behind the cotton.

"Miss Ellie...if I may..." one of the younger maids sat at the foot of the bed, her voice was coated with the thick accent of England's impoverished. "Port Royal is not so completely dreary...most days it is quite lovely and exciting...you might try to like it here?" She gave an understanding smile and Ellie figured she too had been torn from her home...under more dire circumstances probably. Ellie frowned and nodded.

"Yes...I suppose I should go check on my own clothing arrangements..."

The maid smiled knowingly as she folded some of Ellie's clothes. "The Commodore likes the color green." Ellie blushed and quickly turned away from the young maid, squaring her shoulders and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Port Royal

A/N- Hello lovely readers! I have already received a few reviews and I would like to thank you all for the kind words. 3 I am sending you all e-cookies as I type. (The good kind, not the viruses)

I moved the date forward a year. 1775 instead of 1774. This matters little to you all and more to me...but I am informing my previous readers anyways to avoid being corrected on dates. I changed it in the previous chapter so there is little to worry about anyways.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elinor Hayes sighed and opened up her balcony doors, stepping out onto the terrace and frowning at the waves of the Caribbean. Whereas the colony of Connecticut is home to third and fourth generation Americans living life as if they were not pawns of the Crown, Port Royal was exactly the opposite. People left and arrived every day, money hungry merchants ran the show, and the King's men were positively everywhere.

Elinor laughed. After the Seven Year's War Britain would not be so careless with its...more lucrative colonies as to leave them totally unguarded. The American colonies, it was clear to her now, were more a symbol of status to show off to the Spaniards and the French than of actual financial benefit. While her family alone was proof enough the King made plenty money off the labor of Americans, the colonies of the West Indies were far more valuable. She leaned on the balcony and felt her lip contort into a slight snarl at the sight of the rolling waves. They were beautiful, she had to admit. The servant girl had been right. Port Royal could be _dazzling. _But this was not, nor would it ever become, her home.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Outside of her room she could hear Henry and Jo calling for her. She tore herself away from the balcony and met them in the hall. "Will you take us out today, we are _so_ _bored?" _

"Have you finished your studies?" Ellie raised her eyebrows at the two who nodded, not entirely sure of themselves. Ellie rolled her eyes. "I'd_ hate _to be the one in trouble..."

"Please! We cleared it with father!" They begged.

"Oh..._fine._" _It was not father's approval I was worried about..._Ms. Hayes was the more frightening parent... "Jo, go get a bonnet and meet us downstairs. Mother will murder me if you come back with freckles." Jo skipped down the hallway and Ellie led Henry towards the staircase.

"Be honest, did you two finish your studies?" She asked after a moment. Henry grinned and shook his head. "Of course not. Why is that, was Mr. Davis not clear in his assignments?"

"We just don't understand the math!" Henry complained.

"Okay. When we return I will help you two with your figures. Math is important. _And that will keep me out from under Mum's fire." _She added under her breath.

"Come on!" Jo ordered, bounding down the stairs and beating them to the bottom. She hastily tied a bonnet under her chin and bounced eagerly on her toes. Henry followed her and Ellie stood at the top of the landing, raising her eyebrow at her little sister. What had her so excited? She shrugged and lifted her skirts, in no hurry to meet them at the bottom.

For such a bright and sunny day, it was rather cool. A fierce wind blew off the water and nearly sent chills down the spines of the busy people making their way through the small streets. Ellie fixed Jo's bonnet and made sure it was tied on tight enough to resist the wind and then took the girl's hand.

"Well, you two wanted out, where are we going?" She asked, meeting their eyes. Henry grinned and motioned for them to follow. "Henry? Where are you-Oh okay, knock the poor man's load out of his arms why don't you?" Ellie pulled a few shillings out of her purse and handed them to the man. "I'm so sorry," She apologized, staring at the broken items. "I do hope that covers it."

"That is quite alright, eager one, isn't he?" The man laughed. "This will cover it all and more, Lady. Thank you."

Ellie smiled and dragged Jo after the retreating figure of her brother. Henry did not talk a lot, much less to explain his actions. It was best to just sit back and observe the boy. Sometimes he got the three of them in quite a bit of trouble, and other times he surprised them. He lead them to a small shop tucked away between others and pushed open the door. "Henry!" Ellie called, breathlessly entering what was a blacksmith's shop. What did Henry want with a blacksmith? Ellie saw him ducking behind a tall stack of boxes and observing the slim figure of the young man cleaning his tools.

"Hullo?" Ellie greeted, ignoring Henry as she had often learned to do, and addressing the man. He started and dropped the tools, a loud set of clangs resounded through the small shop.

"Oh! You startled me." He quickly wiped his hands on a cloth and descended a short set of stairs to greet them. "Can I help you?" He was obviously confused, it was not often, Ellie assumed, that two girls made their way to his shop. He then glanced at the stack of boxes Henry was behind. "Ah...my little watcher belongs to you two, doesn't he?"

_Henry comes here often enough to have a nickname? _"His name is Henry. I am sorry if he bothers you."

"Not at all," The young man smiled. "He is sometimes a great help. A silent, invisible help, but a great help nonetheless."

"He is so strange..." Ellie admitted with a short shake of her head in Henry's direction. Two blue eyes peered back at the group.

"Will Smith, it is a pleasure to meet you." He performed a short bow and smiled broadly. Ellie found him likeable enough, one of the more naturally kinder souls she had met so far.

"Elinor Hayes..and this is Jo. These two pulled me outside today and I still have no idea for what."

Henry darted out from behind the boxes and pulled at Ellie's skirts. She bent down. "What is it, Henry?" He whispered in her ear and she glanced up at Will before standing. "He wishes to stay around."

Will laughed. "I don't see why I should deny him now that he has actually _asked!_"

"If he starts to bother you at all, Mr. Smith, send for Miss Hayes and I will relieve you of him." She pointed at Henry and met his eyes. "Behave." The boy darted back behind the boxes and Ellie shook her head. "Have a lovely day, Mr. Smith." She smiled and took Jo's hand again.

He walked back up to where he had been when they came in, "You too, Ladies."

Ellie and Jo left the shop and found themselves quickly across the street. "So, Jo, what do you think? Whereto?" Before Jo could answer a gust of wind blew past them, taking Ellie's own bonnet with it. "No!" She shouted, pulling her skirts away from her feet and chasing after it. She darted around crowds of people and dodged the carts of loud merchants. Each time she was almost able to grab the thing, it blew out of her reach. "Oh, come _on!" _She shouted, slowing to a stop and placing an arm around her cramping stomach. Corsets did not allow for much running.

"You know," Jo said, walking up behind her, not the least out of breath. "They sell bonnets just down the street." Ellie looked down at her sister with some amount of appreciation for the young girl's sense and with a certain amount of disdain at her attitude. The least her sister could have done was _try _to help her recover her bonnet.

"...It is the principle of the matter and besides," Ellie lifted her chin and tried to look like she was in charge. "Mum will not be happy when she finds out I lost the bonnet Aunt Edith made for me."

"That was the bonnet Aunt Edith made?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Ellie smiled down at her little sister, who just shrugged.

"Nothing...just...it was a little too...pretty."

"Jo!"

"It's the truth!" The two girls laughed.

"Well, come on. I don't even see it anymore. Where is this shop?" Jo pointed her arm down the street but before the two could begin to move a voice halted them.

"Excuse me, Miss. I do believe this is yours." Ellie turned to see the Commodore approaching them, brushing the dirt from the bonnet and presenting it to her with a bow.

"Commodore Norrington, how nice to see you again." Ellie took the bonnet and tied it more tightly around her head. "I was lecturing Joanna on tying her bonnet tightly and here mine is, blown from my head."

"One does not control the wind." James smiled. "Can I escort you two somewhere?"

"_Please!_" Ellie exclaimed. "We have _no _idea where to go or what to do. Is there _anything _fun to do here?"

James considered the question for a moment, weighing the possibilities. _Not for ladies,_ he thought idly. "Not during the day...but come along, the least I can do is show you around." He offered Elinor his arm and she took it happily.

"How are you finding Port Royal, to your liking I hope?" He smiled kindly at Ellie and she could tell he was genuinely curious and not just being polite. She refrained from answering truthfully.

"It is a lovely place...I think I can be quite happy here..." Jo gave her sister a strange look and she opened her mouth to speak. Elinor shot her a glare and Jo tightly closed her lips.

"And you, Miss Joanna?"

"I _love _it here." She spoke clearly, grinning from ear to ear to be thought of.

"Wonderful."

The Commodore led the two around for a decent amount of time, pointing out notable shops, manors, persons, the island's few churches, and the fort. Elinor found herself already warming up to the livelihood of the town but she still preferred the quietude of the New England country. Nevertheless, as the Commodore showed them around and introduced them to others, she found herself smiling.

"Take care, Ms. Harroway." Norrington bowed and the older woman walked away with her basket of flowers. Elinor smiled as she left. "Well, shall I take you two home, I would not have your parents wondering where you are."

"Yes, but we have to pick up Henry first...he stayed behind at a blacksmith shop on St. Paul's St."

"I know the one." James nodded and began to lead her in that direction. They were pushed to the side by a huge crowd of rushing people and were pushed against the shops on that street.

"_Yeah, it was short battle I hear. No one knows who fired first but it was victory for the Colonists...the British infantry had to retreat...more than 900 casualties, can you believe it?"_

"_And the two...orators..Hancock and...oh, what's the name...Adams...they weren't caught?' _

"_No, someone thinks they were warned beforehand."_

Elinor froze, snapping her head around to look into the open window of the tavern she and Norrington had been shoved up against. She grew pale, waiting for the two men to go on.

"Miss Elinor? Come along..." Commodore Norrington tugged lightly at her arm and she shook her head. "Are you alright?"

"Oh...I am fine. It must be the heat."

"It's...not even hot..." Jo commented, Ellie kicked her sister's foot.

"Let us get you home, then." The Commodore smiled, patting her arm lightly in reassurance.


	3. Chapter 3 Shot Heard 'Round the World

_A/N – So, you'll notice that this chapter ends on kind of an annoying cliff hanger. I decided I would cut it off and break it into two chapters otherwise this one would be too long. But no matter, both chapters have been published at the same time. _

_You'll also notice a lot of the beginnings of Ellie's and Norrington's relationship have been glossed over. I've done this because this story lasts throughout all three movies and then some, and I don't want to dwell so much on their first meetings. If you want, I can go back and write a few scenes to use as filler from time to time. I know a lot of people don't like filler but my schedule may get super busy and you might just appreciate them..._

_Tell me what you would like to see, if any, in the comments and I will do my best to get those published. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter Three – Shot Heard 'Round the World

For weeks talk of "The Shot Heard Around the World" spread its way through Port Royal. Most of the Port's inhabitants decried the actions of the American colonists, a few of the rowdier men cheered but were quickly silenced with sharp glares. One woman even wept over the loss of her husband, who died a hero's death at the age of twenty-three. She would never see his body, or his grave, as he would likely rot away before it could reach England or Port Royal.

Elinor frowned when she was told of this by the Commodore. "I am curious," He began, as they strolled through the gardens behind her manor. "as to what your thoughts on all of this are."

_My thoughts? _She wondered. _Don't Englishmen consider the thoughts of women irrelevant at best? _"Casualties are a terrible and deeply regretful thing...yet..." James stared at her, wide-eyed, hardly expecting to hear a _yet. _"King George had no right sending troops to our shores anyways," the words rushed out of her mouth. For months she had bottled her thoughts up inside her. The Commodore furrowed his brow at the use of 'our shores,' "They went there in pursuit of hanging two men they had no right to hang for speaking out against actions Parliament had sent into effect without our voice ever being heard on the subject...the Battles at Lexington and Concord are merely the result of a decade of British injustices committed against an underrepresented and deeply resentful population."

"And such things denote the cause for _war?" _

"_War? _What war, Commodore, it was two battles."

"You did not hear?" He jerked her aside as two servants walked past.

"Hear what?" She whispered furiously.

"The American colonies declared war the very next day, there most certainly _is _a war."

Elinor took a surprised step back. How had the news not reached her? Her father had never spoken a word of a _war. _True, Norrington had easier access to information but he had clearly expected her to know about it...so unless she was just clueless, someone was deliberately keeping information from her and she had a feeling that person was her father.

"A war to defend themselves against British tyranny and be heard, nothing more." She insisted, squaring her shoulders and glaring through a thin veil of calm.

"Tyranny!" The Commodore exclaimed in disbelief, smiling condescendingly. Ellie could not tell if his sudden air of superiority was from his being a man, or a Loyalist. "And I suppose all British colonies should go ahead and declare themselves in open rebellion!"

"Don't be ludicrous, the West Indies do not have the resources to sustain a war, nor a government of their own and the inhabitants of this God-forsaken island are without the willful bravery to declare themselves mistreated and demand even a voice in the government they pay taxes to! No, the Crown will continue to plunder these lands until they are all dried up and then they will move on and the economy of your beloved home will fall to ruin leaving you, and everyone else without any sort of claim to a living." She lifted her chin and started to walk away. "The Americans are much less willing to see that happen." She left the gardens and walked into the foyer, leaving the Commodore behind her in thought and in space. She had many more things to worry about than his views of her.

"Elinor, darling, how was your visit with the Commodore?" She could see in her father's eyes the hope of her marrying someone as fine and _loyal _as Commodore Norrington and wished for nothing more at that moment than to watch his smile disappear.

"Terrible." She stated, climbing the stairs to her room.

* * *

"You said _what?" _Veronica giggled, folding Ellie's dress. Since the first afternoon of her arrival when Veronica spoke with Ellie, the two had been good friends.

"I basically told him that he and this entire island was full of a bunch of cowards and that he would end up penniless, jobless, and a drunkard without hope..."

"I am sure he took that quite well." She grinned.

"I didn't really stick around to see." Ellie ran her hand through her hair, which fell in loose blonde curls around her shoulders. "Father is going to _kill _me when he hears..."

"I would not worry...from what I know about the Commodore he would rather conceal moments of embarrassment than inform people of them."

"You think I embarrassed him?" Ellie asked, suddenly concerned despite her earlier anger.

"Most certainly, you spoke out against his core beliefs. The Commodore is proud of his position and serves the Crown with his whole heart, it sometimes seems...if you wish to remain his friend I would treat him more kindly from now on." She warned without judgment. Ellie stared at her legs under the duvet and frowned. "He is a decent man, inside and out, I am sure your father would agree that you should be mindful of that." Veronica was about ten years older than Ellie and married with a child on the way. In wisdom, she clearly surpassed Ellie. Not even Ellie would deny that.

"I will apologize tomorrow...I don't know what my father expects...he has proposed to Governor Swann's daughter..."

"A proposal which she has yet to show signs of accepting."

Ellie frowned. Marriage was not very high up on her list, but for two months she had spent an egregious amount of time with James Norrington and her heart began to decide certain things for her. If her brain controlled her feelings, she would not call herself an American and she would not even consider having feelings for such a fine servant of the King. But, her brain was not in control and showed no signs of committing a mutiny against her heart. It was what it was but she could not win a war and mend a relationship after dark. Everyone was likely asleep.

"Sleep well, Miss." Veronica patted her hand and left the room, closing the door behind her. Ellie pulled the covers around her chest and blew out the candle by her bedside.

* * *

"Miss Hayes, Miss Hayes! Wake up, Miss Hayes!" Ellie opened her eyes to see Veronica shaking her body and Anna standing behind her with a candle. Outside, a loud crash was heard, glass breaking. Ellie threw off her covers and leapt off of her mattress. She was handed a cloak.

"What's going on?"She asked as she buttoned the cloak around her shoulders and slid on her slippers.

"Port Royal is under attack." Veronica informed her, taking her hand and pulling her out of her room.

"_By whom?!" _Ellie exclaimed, completely alarmed.

"_Pirates."_Anna answered.

Again, the breaking of glass was heard and suddenly the sound of a door being kicked in made its way up to their ears.

"Oh no," Veronica froze, throwing an arm across Ellie's chest to keep her from moving. Ellie stumbled back into her room and Veronica pulled the door shut, locking it. "Back, move back!" She whispered.

Ellie spun around and glanced out her balcony doors, clusters of people ran in all directions, and a few small fires had been started. The moon illuminated the figures of ransacking pirates, running into shops and houses and coming out with armfuls of loot. She frowned, grabbing Anna's hand. "Jo!" She exclaimed. "Where's Jo?! And Henry?!"

"With your parents..." Veronica answered, "Now shush."


	4. Chapter 4 Pirates

_A/N- Wow okay people actually like this story. Okay, getting over myself._

_Thank you all again for the lovely reviews!_

* * *

Chapter Four – Pirates

"Elinor, where are you going?" Anna demanded as Elinor walked to the third door in her room. It led to a small drawing room for her own enjoyment. The only way to access it was from Ellie's room but there was a small passage that allowed you _out _of it. She had found out about it two weeks ago. It lead to the gardens and was a quick way out of the house.

"Follow me," The gardens were a hard place to get to and likely the pirates would find themselves too busy looting the Hayes' art and jewelry to bother with plants. They had to leave now before the intruders got bored. Ellie pushed open unmarked door that bled in with the walls, and motioned Anna and Veronica down the stone steps. "Veronica, where are my parents?"

"They told us to get you and meet them in the stables...they have Henry and Jo."

Inside the corridor everything was quiet except for the footsteps of the three girls and water dripping from the walls. It was a one way passage without detours so despite the darkness Ellie was able to find the latch opening the exit door rather easily. She pushed the stone door open and gasped. Part of the garden was on fire and the smoke clouded their vision. There was one way out, luckily closest to the stables, but the gate was guarded by a huge wall of flames. Ellie's stomach sank as she realized the only way out of the house was _through _it.

"Miss Hayes," Anna's small voice called over the screams from the surrounding islanders and the cackling of the flames, "What are we to do?"

Ellie stood for a moment and thought. The flames would not likely spread through the garden, it had rained earlier that day and the vegetation was much too wet in general to accommodate fire. They could stay in a corner of the garden and wait things out but she didn't trust the flames to not consume everything. They simply _had _to get out...Ellie grabbed a shovel left by one of the workmen and slowly approached the doors leading into the house from the garden. Inside, she could see their dining room, empty, dark, deserted, and completely wrecked. She opened the doors and crept inside. They only had to make it to the muck room and then out to the stables. "You do not intend to fight off _pirates, _Miss!" Anna reasoned in a hushed, pleading whisper.

"I do not think we have other options at the moment..." Ellie retorted, her heart was beating out of her chest. What if they had gone to the stables and found her family? What would happen? She backed herself up against the wall to the left of the door frame and peered around the corner, holding the shovel ready.

"Boo." From behind the giant urn in the corner opposite of her a haggled man jumped out and as she tried to level the shovel at his head he parried the blow with a sword. Anna screamed and began to back into the garden again, Veronica grabbed the man's left arm from behind and twisted it. He cried out and turned on her.

"Ellie! Knives!" She nodded her head towards the kitchen and Elinor sprinted in the opposite direction, diving behind the swinging door of the kitchen she had never been in. _Knives, where do they keep the knives? _She suddenly resented her mother for never letting her help out in the kitchen and flew through the room opening drawers left and right until she came upon a set of small knives. She grabbed two or three and slid the hilt of the first into her fingers and threw it at the man upon her return to the dining room. In one swift motion the knife left her hand and embedded itself in the man's shoulder.

"Bloody 'ell!" He shouted, dropping his sword. Veronica snatched it from the ground and ran it through his chest.

"You throw knives?" She asked, astonished as the pirate dropped to his knees. Ellie was unsure of how to answer that. Her parents had never been incredibly attentive towards her until the last few months. She had picked up a few things from a dear friend who spent most of his time hunting...She shrugged and grabbed Anna by the wrist, pulling her thin body from the garden. Veronica examined the sword she had just acquired...not that she knew how to use one...it was crusty and rusted from top to bottom and it was now dripping blood onto the carpet. Carpet she would have to clean if they made it out of this...

The three of them left the dining room and made their way towards the muck room, ducking behind walls to avoid being seen. Ellie's heart sank when she realized they had to make it across the foyer, dark figures ran back and forth inside the hallways surrounding the grand staircase. She turned around and met Anna and Veronica's eyes. "_One...two...th-" _

"You're not goin' anywhere, Lady." A pair of thick arms wrapped themselves around Ellie's waist and dragged her out of her hiding spot, causing her to drop the knives. She heard Veronica scream as another man wrenched the sword from her hands and leveled it at her breast.

"No!" Anna shouted, appearing out of the darkness. Veronica's eyes widened as the man grinned, exposing a mouth without teeth and consumed with gum rot.

"Oh..." He drawled, Veronica could smell the rum on his breath. He turned on Anna and shoved the blade through her stomach before any word of protest could be uttered.

"Anna!" Ellie screamed, kicking against her captor and feeling tears sting at her eyes. The man only held her tighter until it became much too hard to struggle.

"Which one is the Sir's daughter?" The other man asked, cleaning the blade of Anna's blood with a handkerchief much too nice to be his.

"This one," Ellie's captor stated, "the other is too old."

The pirate sheathed the blade in his own empty hilt and grinned at Veronica. "It's your lucky day, Miss." He told her before turning his full attention to Ellie. She saw Veronica lower her hands and fall to the ground next to Anna's limp body but her vision was becoming much too blurry to see much anything else.

"Let me go!" She cried as her captor threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the front door. "What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Come now, surely a smart girl like you can figure it out." He laughed. "Ey! Zeak, tell her what we want 'er for."

Anna's murderer chuckled and placed a hand under Ellie's chin. She glared at him. "I assume your wealthy father is going to pay a pretty penny to get such a jewel as yourself back, eh?" Fear struck her anew.

"What have you done with my family?" She cried, struggling again.

"The King's men will find them tied up in the stable tomorrow, alive and well." Her captor answered with a smile. "We don't mean any 'arm."

"You killed Anna!" She accused, for the very sake of proving the man wrong, but she did not let him respond because she saw him nearing the ports and heading straight for a boat. _No. _She felt the familiar panic setting in. "No!" She cried, "Please! No!"

"Ey, I think she may be afraid of the water, Danny." Zeak laughed heartily, patting Ellie's head. "No fear, Miss, we won't throw you overboard...maybe."

"Put me _down!" _She demanded.

"Hand her over," A deep voice penetrated through her screams and silenced the three, "Before I blow a hole through your skull." Ellie lifted her head to see the Commodore aiming a pistol at her captor's head. Zeak drew his sword and James fired the bullet into his chest before he could take a step. The pirate dropped to the ground and a dark puddle of blood welled around his body. Danny laughed, pivoting on his heel and dropping Ellie, shoving her towards the water. Ellie screamed and tried to regain balance before she could fall over the edge of the dock but slipped in Zeak's blood and slid over the side, catching the rough wood with her hands and feeling her skin split open from the friction.

"James!" She pleaded, trying to pull herself up out of the water but her cloak was now soaked and the weight of the wool was pulling her down.

James tore his own sword from his sheath and advanced on Danny with a quickness the pirate had yet to see from one of the King's men. He quickly realized he was not the swordsmen he needed to be and sought a way to escape with his life. He stomped on Ellie's hand, which made her release her grip on the dock and fall into the water, thinking it would distract the Commodore. James rolled his eyes and ran his sword through the pirate's heart before he could turn his attention away from Ellie and back to the fight.

"Ellie!" James leaned over the edge of the dock and searched the black surface for sight of her pale skin. _Nothing. _He tore off his coat, belt, and hat and dove into the water. She had not gone far, it seemed the fright had been enough to cause her to faint. She had simply sunk four feet below the surface. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her out of the water. "You two!" He shouted at two soldiers running past the dock. The two snapped to attention and hurried to grab Ellie from his arms and place her on the dock. "Thank you," He nodded, climbing up after. The two waited to be told what to do. "Why are you just standing there?" He snapped, "There are pirates _everywhere_!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers ran off and James turned his attention to Ellie. He checked for breathing first and was relieved to find her chest moving up and down.

"Miss Hayes," He shook her lightly, trying to coax her out of unconsciousness. "Ellie..."

Her eyes began to peel open and she considered her surroundings for a moment before gasping and shooting straight up into the Commodore's arms. "You're fine," He whispered. She closed her eyes, shivering against the cool, Spring winds of the Caribbean. Around her, fires blazed and criminals pillaged, but for the first time all night, the King's men were clearly starting to win the battle. Colorless ships began to leave the harbor and Ellie's breathing started to return to normal.

"James," She coughed, turning her head to cover her mouth with her cloak. "My family..." He released her, realizing she was trying her hardest not to cough on him. He gently lifted the hand that had been stomped on and examined it. It was already swollen and was probably fractured in places. "They're tied up in the stables, I have to go make sure they are alright..." She started to stand but James stopped her, lifting her into his arms. After a moment she spoke again. "How did they knew my father was wealthy...?"

"Pirates have easy ways to buying information they want, think no more of it."

"They killed Anna."

_A regretful casualty,_ he thought as he briefly remembered their earlier conversation. "My apologies," He said instead. "You two were close?" The longer he kept her talking the longer she would forget to think about the possible endangerment of her family.

"We grew up friends, her mum was my mother's head servant. Father employed her when her mum died...she was like a sister..."

James could find nothing to add, he just carried her through the streets that had now been taken back from the invaders and hurried to return her home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Sorry it is a little short.

I do what I can.

Enjoy.

Points to whoever can guess the last name of the Nathan in the flashback. Except you, Smilindolfin.

* * *

Coventry, Connecticut

June 6, 1770

_Elinor Hayes slowed her horse to a stop and turned it around to face the boy struggling through the underbrush. "You're cruel." He said just loud enough for her to hear it. Elinor laughed gaily and made a show of leading her horse through the path backwards. _

"_Not so, while you have been at Yale filling your head with knowledge, which I must add it was big enough __**before**_, _I was here, teaching Pellinore how to leap hurdles." _

"_The point is, Ellie," He rolled his eyes, trying to get his horse; Peter, to jump over a fallen trunk. "You clearly have the advantage and you knew you would before you brought me out here." _

"_You mean those fancy professors at Yale can't teach you how to lead a horse through a forest? Tell me, Nathan, when you go off to fight in this grand war you're __**oh so sure **__is going to happen, which will come in more handy? Pursuing the British through the forest on horseback, or being able to translate a two thousand year old manuscript about a Trojan who fled from battle?" _

"_The Aeneid teaches its reader about honor and duty." Nathan insisted as the horse finally leapt over the trunk and landed gingerly on the other side. Ellie sat up straighter and rested a hand on her left leg as her horse repositioned itself on the uneven terrain. She grinned and raised an eyebrow as he met her eyes from across another hurdle. "...__**yourskillsmightbemoreofuse**__...and its not even 2000 years old yet, the earliest manuscript found is from - " _

"_I rounded up." Ellie rolled her eyes and swung her horse back around. "We're almost there, try to not be so nervous, the horse feels it, and back up before you jump that, Peter is going to need a bit of speed. Rear him about a stride from the hurdle. Not too close or he will panic, not too far or he will overshoot." _

_Nathan heeded her advice and Peter pulled the jump off with little effort. He was impressed. "Does your father know you are always out here?" He asked from behind her, trying desperately to catch up. He didn't understand why they could not just walk. At this pace it did not make a difference and he would certainly do better on foot. _

"_Nope." She called. "And don't you speak a word of it to anyone." _

"_My lips are sealed. Why the secrecy?" _

"_My parents worry I won't every marry because I am too 'boyish and outspoken,'" _

"_Nonsense. You're the most ladylike girl I know...besides the part of you that goes gallivanting through the woods in breeches..." _

"_And the knife-thrower." She winked at him. _

"_You learned to throw knives too?!" He was suddenly alarmed and not at all unimpressed. _

"_Shh." She held a finger up to her lips. "Things in Coventry are boring and I'll __**die **__before I end up sewing all day. As long as I am home for our meals my parents don't notice my absence. Father works all day and mother is busy with Joanna and Henry." _

"_Basically," Nathan smiled as he finally caught up with her, "You miss me." _

Elinor sighed at the ceiling of her room and rolled over in her bed. The early morning sunlight was falling softly through the curtains and illuminating half of her bed. She rolled over onto her side and stared out of the balcony doors at the rolling waves, her broken hand bound in bandages and placed lightly on her waist. The doctor said it could take months to heal.

She thought about her old friend Nathan, wondered how he was doing...it had been at least two years since she had heard anything. She was resigned to write him...well...have Henry or Jo write...her hand was broken.

She dragged herself out of bed and stared at the wall for a good amount of time before finally standing up and putting on a silk robe. She would have to have help getting dressed but did not feel like disturbing any of the servants, they were as shaken up as she was.

"Good morning, Elinor." Her father greeted her, he and Henry were the only two at the table. She took her seat and pulled an orange from the bowl on the center of the table, gingerly peeling it. Their table had been stripped of its runner and the beautiful centerpiece her mother had kept there since they lived in New England. Their house was in shambles, practically. Mrs. Hayes had worked for days to get things back into order and was still finding new cracks in the wall, or missing items or importance.

"Good morning, Papa." She spoke at the table. "Any good news?"

"Nothing of significance. Things are finally quieting down. Although, Commodore Norrington is to take off in pursuit of Jack Sparrow...and presumably to rescue Elizabeth Swann." He spoke without much interest, eating porridge in such a way that suggested he would much rather be eating something else.

Elinor started and looked up at him. "When is he leaving?"

"Today, I suppose."

Elinor pushed her chair back, dropping the orange, "Mum! I need your help!" She called, running out into the foyer and sprinting up the stairs.

The HMS _Dauntless _was a spectacle to behold. Yet, Elinor had to summon an incredible amount of courage to even approach the boarding ramp. She shook her head, shaking off the fear and tried not to look at the water. _But it's everywhere..._She grimaced and walked up the plank of wood, unsure as to whether or not she was _supposed _to be there, but a little indifferent to the stares she was receiving.

She headed straight to the captain's quarters and knocked lightly before entering. Norrington was bent over a map with another sailor. He looked up when he heard her enter, immediately straightening and linking his arms behind his back. They had not seen each other since the attack, and he was surprised to find her on a ship...of all places.

"Ms. Hayes," He greeted, motioning the sailor to leave. "Do come in, what can I help you with."

"I..uh..." She shut the door behind her and swallowed her pride. "I wanted to thank you, first of all, my family members are well and I can't help thinking that is partly due to you...but I also...I also wanted to apologize..." Her mouth tasted a little bitter, "For the day in the garden. I was rude and altogether rash..."

The Commodore let out a short laugh. "You, the proud Ms. Hayes, are admitting you might have been wrong?"

"Certainly not." She frowned. "I regret that I hurt your feelings, that is all. I am apologizing for my bad manners." She straightened her back and tried to look regal. James smiled and nodded.

"Apology accepted," He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Ellie did her best to hide her clear and girlish excitement.

"How long do you think it will take to catch Sparrow?" She asked. James shrugged.

"Depends. It seems I have underestimated him..." He fiddled with an object from his desk, not looking at her. Ellie inched closer to him, dropping her voice.

"T'wasn't your fault..." She lightly touched his arm. He frowned.

"Oh, but it was." He sighed and shook his head. "You should be going, we'll be leaving soon."

Ellie frowned, wanting so desperately to kiss him, fearing it might be her only chance. She told herself that was ridiculous. Surely, James Norrington was well equipped to deal with a _pirate. _And besides, he had asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. He was taken, or, soon to be. She put space between him and herself and curtsied.

"Do come back," She smiled, "I can't imagine this hellish island without you."

"I will be fine." He assured her.

She smiled and left the ship, relieved to set foot on the island ground.


End file.
